La contrebassegay
by La Contrebassegay
Summary: Harry fantasmait sur Draco et son beau mullet d'un blond pâââle. PWP très HOT XXX, déconseillé au moins de 42 ans


Installé sur les gradins vides du terrain de quidditch, Harry soupira d'un air rêveur en observant son blond peroxydé ténébreux chevaucher son balai tel un prince céleste.

Avec sa silhouette d'Apollon et sa coupe de cheveux de prof de sciences des années cinquante, Draco Malfoy était encore plus beau que son meilleur ami le violoneux Ronâââld, un rouquin ténébreux. Sa beauté avait même inspiré à Harry le début d'une chanson de contrebasse qu'il prédisait devenir un grand hit une fois qu'il aurait percé dans le monde de la musique sous le pseudonyme de _"Anal De La Raie"_ :

_Jean noir  
Chemise unie en polyester blanc câââssé  
T'entres dans la salle  
Tu sais qu'à ta vue mes yeux sont embrasés  
C'était comme le violoneux Ronâââld  
C'est sûr  
T'es frais à mort et malade comme la dragoncelle_

Ce soir-là, ils avaient rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, et Harry frétillait d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir la glorieuse nudité du Serpentard, de pouvoir sentir sous ses doigts la douceur soyeuse de son beau mullet, lui déclarer son amour sur fond de paillettes roses, et enfin s'adonner à une session cochonne de BD/SM à faire rougir Sacha Grey.

Il lui avait d'ailleurs concocté une petite surprise, hinhinhin...

* * *

Draco ressortit de son entraînement de quidditch exténué. Il alla prendre une douche, en passant quinze minutes à savonner ses fesses sans se douter qu'un homme louche caché derrière un mur le fixait en murmurant d'une voix possédée "quand on se déshabille on est nu... ghghghgh...", et puis alla se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Harry.

Il prit soin à peigner son beau mullet et lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, vêtu de la chemise blanc câââssé qu'il avait porté lors de la veillée du 21 décembre et de son jean noir, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Il toqua à la porte et prononça leur mot de passe :

-Avez-vous entendu parler de notre Seigneur et Sauveur Jésus Christ ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors et quand Draco pénétra dans la salle, une chanson se mit en marche, et un spot de lumière se plaça sur Harry, qui, en personnification du bon goût, était vêtu d'une veste en cuir sans manche et d'un pantalon de cuir qui moulait ses fesses et d'un collier en cuir autour du cou. Il se mit à danser au rythme de la musique :

_Cuir cuir cuir moustache ! Cuir cuir cuir moustache !  
_

Draco était foudroyé, il n'avait jamais été témoin d'un spectacle aussi érotique de sa vie, à part la fois où son ami le violoneux Theodore, un violoneux châtain pâââle ténébreux, avait joué un rigaudon dans leur dortoir. Voir Harry se trémousser comme une pute mal rasée des années 80 faisait des effets à son érection protubérante, et il alla rejoindre son amant pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

-Dracooo, gémit le petit brun d'une voix de fillette de treize ans, laisse-moi toucher ton beau mullet.

Ils se déshabillèrent passionnément et se découvrirent dans l'intimité nocturne. Harry caressa le beau mullet de Draco, doucement au début, puis avec des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus frénétiques, avant d'attraper entre ses lèvres une poignée de cheveux et...

-Nomnom nomnomnom !

-OH HARRY OUI OUIIII ! gémit le blond ténébreux. PLUS DUR, PLUS MIEUX, PLUS VITE, PLUS FORT !

-J'va te manger le mullet, tsabernac' ! grogna Harry avec passion et domination.

Draco éjacula 35 jets puissants de sperme qui ricochèrent contre les murs comme des balles dans une pièce pare-balles. Mais Harry était immortel grâce au pouvoir de l'amour et le mullet de Draco dégageait une telle magnificence qu'un bouclier sous forme de faisceau lumineux se mit à le protéger de son nectar de fertilité. Le sperme s'éclaboussa sur le mur et forma le dessin d'une contrebassegay.

-Ouf, on arrivait bientôt à la fin de l'histoire et je m'inquiétais de ne pas voir une seule allusion au titre ! s'écria Draco avec soulagement.

Harry regarda alors son beau prince serpent dans le noir des yeux. Un air de rigaudon se mit à jouer en fond sonore.

-Oh Draco, mets-moi ton archet ! cria sensuellement Harry.

Et de son archet (et par archet je veux dire bite), le prince ténébreux des Serpentard explora la cavité anale de Harry pendant une longue session de trente secondes avant d'éjaculer puissamment sous la force causée par la pression des muscles du rectum anal de son lion. Tout allait bien... (clin d'œil appuyé pour la référence à la dernière ligne d'Harry Potter)

Fin

* * *

J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez sincèrement apprécié cet écrit. Je rêve secrètement de me faire publier un jour.


End file.
